This is War
by SweetSorrow1
Summary: Even when the war comes and we battle, I will give you no mercy. DracoHarry; Slash; ONE-SHOT


**Title:** This is War  
**Author name:** Sweet Sorrow  
**Category:** Books, Harry Potter, Draco/Harry, Angst/Drama  
**Spoilers:** All Books.  
**Rating:** T – For dark themes.  
**Summary:** Even when the war comes and we battle, I will give you no mercy. Draco/Harry; Slash; ONE-SHOT  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including, but not limited to, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., INC. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Smile Empty Soul owns "This is War."  
**Author Notes:** Almost four years since I wrote this! Happy Reading!

* * *

**This is War  
**_By: Sweet Sorrow_

* * *

_  
I'm just a normal man,  
__I wouldn't hurt nothing at all,  
__But here we are...  
_

Leaves crunched under my feet as I ran, dodging curses aimed at me. I gasp for breaths as I continued to run. I spot a tree nearby and I quickly venture there. Leaning my back against the trunk, I tried to catch my breath. Behind the tree, wizards and witches were fighting, or rather, dueling. There are those dressed in normal clothing and there are those dressed in black. Each held a wand, the only thing to protect them. Not wasting any time, I join the battle once again. My wand is aimed at those dressed in black, but I am careful not to hit your body. At least, not yet.

"Avada Kedavra!" I yell. My wand rotates around, casting the same spell over and over again.

How could this happen? I'm just a normal wizard attending Hogwarts. I never ever would imagine myself killing so many lives. There are so many people dropping in front of me, because of me. Seeing the green light hit them and then watch their eyes go wide before falling to the ground, which was layered with already-dead bodies. I would have never imagined this happening. Why would I kill so many people? How could I kill so many people? I would never hurt anything. Yet, here we are. Me, on the light side fighting for life, and you, on the dark side fighting for death. How could this happen?

_Our leaders have a plan,  
__I'd only kill if it's for them,  
__Now here we are.  
_

I see Dumbledore fighting near me. He long wand erupts with a green stream of light, one after another. Sometimes, it's a red light, but that won't do any good. It doesn't kill.

He has a plan, you know. If he didn't have a plan, do you think I'd be here right now? I would give anything to not be here. I would give anything to not murder so many. But here I am.

I'm sure Voldemort has a plan, too. I'm sure his plan is to kill as many as possible. Do you want to know what's funnier? You are on his side, on his right side, helping his plan become reality.

There you are.

Here we are.

_My feet hurt from the sand,  
__But still I march on, gun in hand  
__'Cause this is war,  
__This isn't what I planned,  
__I wanted to become so much more,  
__But this is war._

My body aches and screams for rest. I ignore that feeling and continue to fight for my side and my life. Why? Because this is war.

I never wanted to be like this. I never wanted for my future to be like this... this bloody mess. I wanted to be with you. I wanted to be happy and carefree with you, and of course, Voldemort wouldn't have existed. But hey, I can't control this.

I never wanted to be a murderer, but as the prophecy said, I must kill or be killed. What is a man to do? It's only human nature to want to live. And it's also human nature to want to live during a war.

_Now it's down to this, it's just you and me,  
__I'll blow your fucking head off for my country._

"It's almost time," I say to myself but that was quickly forgotten as another Death Eater tries to kill me.

"Avada Kedavra."

There I go again. Killing. Non-stop. I ask silently, but more so to myself, "When will this end?"

I see you and you see me. I nod my head in your direction and you respond. I watch you as you talk to your "Lord" and you stalk off behind the tree I was once before. I try to make my way to you, but it's hard. Your people just keeps coming. It's like they are appearing out of thin air. I nudge and kill my way through and soon, I am right next to you.

You look so beautiful, even in a time like this. Your blonde hair is tied back at the nape of your neck and your silver-grey eyes shine with love, but I see a flicker of fear. You fill the space between us and grab my face in a hungry, desperate kiss. I respond.

I don't understand. I really don't understand. We are two very different people, fighting for different sides. How did we fall in love?

My hands roam over your black robes and your hands clutch to my too-large clothes. I break the kiss and look deep into your eyes.

"It's time," I say. I tuck a few strands of loose hair behind your ear.

"I know," you reply. I expected you to show nothing in your voice, but I was shocked to hear that your voice shook with fear.

We get into dueling position, just like we had five years ago. We begin to walk at different directions. One...Two...Three...I count my steps until I reach ten. As soon as I said ten, I whipped around, wand ready to kill. The wand that would kill anything. Even you. Your wand is also ready.

"One..." you begin.

_**"Draco, what will happen to us when we go into war?"**_

_**"I don't know, Harry. I guess we'll have to go our separate ways... If we duel, then we duel. " Draco answered. **_

_**Harry turns to face his love. His face was blank.  
**__  
_  
"Two..." I count after you.

_**"Draco, I will give you no mercy when the time comes. I will do everything and anything for my side to win."**_

_**"I know, Harry. It's the same with me. I will give you no mercy. It's either the dark or the light." **_

_**Harry's face softened. **_

_**"I love you, Draco. Remember that. Even when the time comes, I will always love you." **_

_**"I love you, too, Harry. No matter what."**_

_  
_  
"Three!" We both yell. I immediately cast the killing curse.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The green stream hits your chest, and I watch the same scene playing in front of me. Your eyes widen in shock and you fall to the ground, dead. I walk over to you and bend down to kiss your face one last time.

"It's over, Draco. It's over," I whisper into the kiss. Before I got up, I closed your eyes with my hands. I stood up and turned away from you.

I have to join the battle again. I took a deep breath and gripped my wand tightly. I enter the battlefield.

I will give no one mercy.

* * *

_Please review and tell me what you think!_


End file.
